


Growing up in the Ruins

by KitKatFat15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Gen, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: One day while Toriel was doing her rounds in the ruins, she heard the cry of a child. She decided to keep the child and raise them as her own. Little did she know what joy, saddens, rage, and accomplishment this little one would give her and the rest of the underground.(This is the story of what might have happened if frisk had fell down to the underground when they were a young child. What will happen to the underground with frisk and her best friends and family, Asriel the flower boy and Chara the ghosty girl. Will they free all the monster or destroy them? Only time will tell. I hope you enjoy reading this.)(on Hold)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Toriel hummed a tune as she walked through the ruins. A froggit gave a happy wave as she passed. She waved back to the cute little monster. she sighed. It had been so long since she had company, ever since the last human fell down. Maybe if another fell... No. She wouldn't wish that horrible fate upon another human. Maybe she should go down to the ruins exit and see if the young sounding monster who told knock knock jokes was there again.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard cooing coming from the hole where most humans fall down. She quickened her pace when she heard it. Soon she came upon a a small child wearing a huge striped sweater. The next thing she noticed was the yellow flower cooing at the tiny child.

"It's so cute! Chara was never this tiny..." Toriel let out a gasp as she heard the name of her adopted child. The Flower spun around. "MOM!... I mean... Toriel!" Toriel put her hand to her mouth. "Asriel?"

"Uhh..." Asriel was at a lost for words. "Y-You died! How are you still alive!"

"W-well... You know how I dusted on the flowers in the front garden? Well the new royal scientist, 'Dr. Alphys' was ordered by King Asgore," Asriel paused as he saw his mother's confused reaction. "I-I can't call him Dad after all Dr. Alphys did on his orders. It's because of him I'm stuck as a flower. I don't even truly have a soul anymore." Toriel gasped and the small child started babbling, as if to remind them they were there. "Oh dear!" Toriel hurried over to the child and picked them up. At a closer glance she could see the sweater looked more like a big blanket on the tiny child "Asriel, will you come back to 'Home' so we can discuss this further? I'm afraid of who will hear us if we stay here. Sure a lot of the monsters here are friendly, but you can never be to careful."

Asriel nodded and used his vines to climb up onto his mother's shoulders as she picked up the cute child and hushed them. As they walked back to home, and completed the puzzle's, Toriel asked Asriel some questions.

"So, Asriel, what happened to you? We were never able to get the full story after you... well... dusted..." Toriel trailed off awkwardly. Asriel shrugged his vines. "Well... You know how Chara didn't have the best experience with humanity... well, we decided on a way to make humanity pay. It wasn't a good idea. I begged her not to do it... But, well, she still ate the buttercups." Toriel gasped again. "She ate the buttercup flowers! That's why she got so sick?" Asriel nodded. "The plan was for me to absorb her soul and go past the barrier to get the rest of the souls."

" But.. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill all those people. What the Monster's didn't know about human souls is that even if the bodies die, the souls don't. If a monster absorbs a human soul, that soul would be able to talk to the monster, and with weaker monsters, the soul would be able to take over. I could hear her urging me to kill them all, as if she wasn’t completely sane as a soul stuck in my body. But, ever since I've been dusted and come back as a flower her soul has been more dormant. Sometimes I can still hear her, but not as strong as before." As Asriel was talking they had some up upon the small house called, 'home'.

Toriel walked in the house with the human in her arms, and her son on her shoulder. The small child looked up at Toriel and started giggling and said, "Moo Moo!" Toriel looked down at them and shook her head. "No silly, if I was an animal I would be a goat." The human let out a small 'Oh' and started giggling again. She carried the giggling human into Asriel's old bed room

Toriel sat the human child down on the bed. She saw a tag with scribbles on it. upon closer look she could see that the scribbles said 'Frisk ( blotched out last name); age (here there are four tally marks) ; gender non binary. If lost please just keep them. We never meant to have second child. Thanks.'

Toriel frowned and got the child, no, Frisk, some newer clothes. She pulled out some newer clothes for Frisk, but when she went to give the clothes to them, she saw they were fast asleep. Asriel cooed at them from her shoulder. She gave a happy sigh and put the clothes down at the foot of the bed. She gave Frisk's hair a small stroke and got up with the intent to talk to her son turned flower.

She walked in to living room, or the room with the her favorite chair and dining table. she pulled out a chair and sat down while Asriel used his vines to climb off of Toriel's shoulders and onto the table. "So, you said you can't call Asgore dad because of what the new royal scientist did on his orders. What exactly did she do?" Asriel took a deep breathe. "You know how humans were able to survive the underground all the way to Asgore at least? Well it's there souls determination. That's also what allows their souls to persist after their deaths." Toriel had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well... Asgore gave the souls to Alphys to try to extract the determination from the souls so they could inject it into monsters before they turn to dust so they'll be able to live on. At first the experiment was going well. Everyone who was on the brink of dusting didn't turn to dust, and they were responsive. However... Soon horrible things started happening. Monster's bodies can't hold the determination like human's can. So, instead of just dying, they... well... they started melting together to survive. A monster body alone can't hold it, but monster bodies together can. The worst thing is that she refuses to tell the families. They don't even know of their family or friends are still alive because she is too scared to fess up to what she did." Toriel looked at him concerned.

"How do you know these things Asriel?" Toriel asked him worriedly. Asriel looked bitter for a minuet before he continued. "while the other experiments were going well she decided to see what would happen if something without a soul was injected with determination. She just happened to use some flowers from the garden where I was dusted. When I came too a few hours later I had no idea what was happening, so I pretend to still be a flower and find out what was happening. When I found out I was sickened. By the time I left the test subjects had started melting. The only reason I know she still hasn't told anyone about them is because occasionally I go check in the lab to see if anything has changed. Nothing has. It's horrific."

By the time he was finished Toriel was as pale as she could get and had her hands on her mouth. "Oh my gosh. I had no idea. Are you okay Asriel?" Asriel shrugged his vines."As good as I can be. I guess I lied back there though. I still have a soul, but it's very unstable. Could you give me a little bit of magic please? Maybe that will help..." He trailed off. Toriel nodded and put her hand on his vines. She pushed a little magic to him and suddenly he started screaming. "Oh no! What is going on Asriel? ?re you okay?" Suddenly there was a blinding light and a loud thud. Toriel covered her eyes at the blinding light, but as she lowered them she gasped in shock. Asriel was panting and there was a see through Chara laying on the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Asriel took one look at the ghost like person on the floor and passed out cold. Toriel was freaking out. In one day she had found a human child, she had found her son Asriel who she had believed dead, she had found out the horrific details of what her ex-husband had ordered the royal scientist to do, and lastly she had given her son a bit of magic and suddenly there was here first adopted child half see through and unconscious on the floor. Currently she wasn't sure if this was a dream, real, or weather the snails she had eaten last night were bad. 

Toriel bent down to see if she could touch Chara. As she tried to touch her, her hand hit cold skin for a few seconds until it simply passed through her child. Toriel though for a minute then decided to see what would happen if she gave Chara a bit more of her magic. so she put her hand on her temples and pushed a bit of magic into her. her form flickered for a second before becoming solid. Toriel gave a sigh of relief before picking up her up and carrying her to her favorite reading chair. 

Toriel rubbed her temples and sighed before going back to the table and picking up Asriel. She walked over and put him on the arm of the chair in witch Chara resides. Toriel went into the kitchen and took out a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She sat down at the dining table and slowly ate the pie. Once she finished she picked up her plate and fork and pit it in the sink. She'd deal with it later.

She decided to go down and sit at the exit of the ruins to try to sort through her feelings. As she put her back to the door she felt a knock. "Knock knock." The young voice said. "Who's there?" it answered itself. "Voodoo. Voodoo Who? Voodoo you think you are? Asking all those questions." The voice laughed and Toriel had to cover her mouth to stop from giggling at the bad joke. "Knock knock. Who's there? Figs. Figs who? Figs the doorbell! It's broken!" Toriel couldn't stop the small laugh that came out of her mouth.

The voice paused for a moment before saying, "Knock knock." Toriel took a chance and said, "Who's there?" The voice was quiet for a while and Toriel was scared that they had left because of her, until suddenly it said, "Dishes." Toriel was curious now. "Dishes who?" The voice laughed. She could now tell it was a younger teen, maybe 15 or below? "Dishes a very bad joke!" They both burst into laughter. "Oh! I've got one! Knock knock." Toriel said. "Who's there?" the voice asked. "Little old lady." Toriel responded. "Little old lady who?" The voice asked amused. "Wow! you can yodel?" They both broke out into laughter. They continued in this way until the voice suddenly said, "Oh, shoot. I have to go! My brother papyrus gets cranky without his bed time story. This was nice! we should talk again." Toriel agreed and said goodbye to the young joker.

Toriel returned from the ruins exit feeling a lot calmer then she had when she went down. She returned home and checked on the children. She checked on Frisk first and found they were still sleeping peacefully. When she went to check on Asriel and Chara she was surprised to see Chara was transparent again. She and Asriel were still asleep, so she went to go wake up frisk so they could change their clothes and have something to eat. Once Toriel had woken Frisk and helped them changed they picked them up and brought them to the kitchen to get a snack. Toriel opened the fridge and turned to frisk. "So Frisk, What do you to eat? We have snails, pie, and... Well, that's it actually... I really need to go buy more food." 

"hmm.. Can I have p-pae?" Toriel look confused until, "Oh! My child do you mean pie?" Frisk nodded vigorously. Toriel smiled and got them a plate of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Frisk smiled happily and went to sit down at the table to eat.

Asriel twitched and woke, falling onto Chara with a small 'eep'. "W-what? Where am I? ASRIEL? MOM?" It seems Chara is not handling the situation very well right now. "Oh Chara! you're awake! It seems after I told Mom to give me some magic cause I wasn't feeling very good you popped out of me. Then I don't know what happened because I passed out." Asriel explained. "Who's that little kid eating pie over there?" Frisk looked up from where they were eating some pie and waved. "Oh, that's Frisk. They're a human, like you. Aren't the just adorable!" Chara nodded in agreement.

"Why am I translucent?" Asked Chara. "I know I'm supposedly just a soul now but seriously." Ariel shrugged so Toriel answered her instead. "It appears as if without magic you start to turn transparent. Watch." Toriel put her hands on Chara's temples and pushed some magic into her again. Chara's form flickered and became solid. Chara reached out and poked Asriel in the eye. "Ow!." 

"Hey! It works!" Asriel grumbles and blinks. "I think we should probably sort out where everyone is staying." Chara looked thoughtful. "Could we bring another bed into Asriel's old room for me? It's not like he can use it anymore since he's a plant." After saying this she poked him again. Toriel hummed in agreement. "That could work. Right now I have Frisk staying in his old bed." After a few more minutes of discussion it was decided that Chara and Asriel would stay here and watch over Frisk while Toriel went out to get a new bad, some clothes, and food. 

"Be careful children, I will be back soon. Please do not leave the yard, if you decide to go outside. Oh! I almost forgot!" Toriel goes into her bedroom and comes back out with a phone. "Here you go! If you need something just call, I won't be gone for long." Everybody said goodbye and Toriel left to go buy what they needed. 

Soon Frisk finished their pie and was tugging Chara and Asriel out into the yard. They went outside and played in the leaves until Frisk saw something that caught their eye. They sat up and walked towards a shiny star like thing sitting in the leaves. "F-Flowey? Chara? What's that thing?" Frisk had taken to calling Asriel Flowey, since Asriel was to hard for them to pronounce. They looked where Frisk was pointing and gasped. "Frisk! That's a save point! I haven't seen one since I became a flower!" Frisk still looked confused so Chara explained. "A save point is that glowing thing you see. If you touch it, it can save you life. So if something really bad happens to you, and you have touched one recently, you will come back to that point. Only a few people can see them, and even fewer can use them. Go ahead and try to touch it. 

Frisk ran up to it and put their hand on it. They felt a warm feeling flow through their body. They sighed in contentment. Asriel and Chara decided it was time to go inside, since it looked like frisk was getting too cold. A little after they went inside, Toriel came home. They helped her set up the bed and put away the new clothes. All in all, they were very satisfied in witch today played out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a wild ride in my opinion. I will probably try to update this story every night. if you liked this chapter please comment and let me know what you think. maybe you can even give me some ideas.

(The next day) 

Toriel got up bright and early to make breakfast. She pulled out a cookbook she had been gifted by one of the other children that had passed through here before... Best not to think of it. She opened it up to a recipe for something called pancakes. She shrugged and got to work. Soon all three children were sitting at the table... Well Frisk was sitting down, Chara was floating above her chair, and Asriel had pulled down some books from the shelf and were using them as a sort of booster seat so he could actually see the table top. 

Soon the pancakes were done and Toriel brought each child a plate with two pancakes on it. Frisk dug in eagerly while Chara was struggling to pick up her fork. She would pick it up and then it would go right through her hand. Toriel saw this and gave her a boost of magic. Chara told her mother thank you and started eating at a slower pace than Frisk. Asriel had picked up the fork with his vines and was eating too. "So." Toriel stated, looking at Asriel and Chara. "Are you two going to stay here with me and Frisk or are you going to leave?" Chara and Asriel looked at each other and communicated using complex hand/vine signals they had learned as children together. "We'll stay with you. After all we were gone a long time and would like to know what we missed. We will also do our best to protect Frisk." Stated Chara. Toriel nodded. 

"Well if you're going to stay we have to catch you both up your education as well as helping to teach Frisk." Stated Toriel in a tone that said she was firm on this matter. Chara and Asriel grumbled a bit, but both accepted it, however Frisk looked very excited to be learning new things

Soon they were all done with breakfast and Toriel told Asriel and Chara to go grab some paper and pens while she grabbed some books. They went and got them from the kitchen drawer. Soon they had come back and sat back at the table with Frisk. Soon Toriel came back and set one of the smaller books in front of Frisk. "Today we will be learning the basics of the written old monster language. Monsters speak in the same ways as humans, however, we have our own form of writing, however unused it is, called Fenkuin. Fenkuin has the same rules as the humans English, however it is written differently." Toriel continued to explain how to write Fenkuin, and it's history to Frisk, while Chara and Asriel practiced writing using the English alphabet and Fenkuin. At the end of the lesson, frisk was able to write their name and age in Fenkuin. 

"Now, who's up for a small break?" All of the children nodded excitedly. "How about we go grab some spider donuts from the small bake sale going on?" Asriel and Chara were excited, as they remembered Muffet's mother's cooking, from when she was the royal baker, and if the rest of the spider's cooking was half as good as Muffet's mothers, it would be great. Frisk was mostly just excited about being able to try new foods. Soon everyone was ready to go, so Toriel grabbed some gold and ushered the children out of the house. As they walked through the ruins, Toriel explained the puzzles and how to beat them to Frisk. 

Soon they had come upon the small room where the spider were selling spider cider and spider donuts. Toriel started to order food, while Frisk slipped out of the entrance and went to see things. Seeing this Chara floated after them. Frisk walked out of the bake sale area and into where they walked in. They looked the way they came, then went the other way. In the next room they came upon a group of Froggits playing toss with a ball of old thrown out cobwebs. One of the Froggits over shot and ended up throwing the ball at Frisk. 

Frisk caught the ball in their tiny hands. "Can I play?" They asked shyly. One of the bigger Froggits nodded and beckoned them over. Quickly everyone got back into the rhythm and was playing toss the cobweb ball happily. Soon Frisk heard Toriel calling them back into the other room, so they said their goodbyes to the group of Froggits. The Froggits told them to come back and play some other time. Frisk nodded shyly and went on their way, back to Toriel. 

If it wasn't for Chara following Frisk and then coming back and telling Toriel what they were doing, Toriel would probably have abandoned the older children to search for Frisk. But, Chara did follow frisk and then went back to tell Toriel what Frisk was doing, so it didn't happen. When Frisk came back into the room, Toriel reprimanded them for leaving without telling her, and made Frisk promise to tell her before running off to play. Toriel asked Frisk what they were doing, as they wanted to hear it from them too. As Frisk explained Toriel became happy that Frisk had made some new friends with the Froggits.

As they started to walk back home they became hungrier, and hungrier from the great aroma of the Spider donuts. When they got home, Chara, Frisk, and Asriel hurried to sit at the table. As she handed the donuts to Frisk and Asriel, she told Chara to wait, as she wanted to try something. Soon the came back with a fork and knife. Toriel told Chara to try to pick up the doughnut. She did and soon it fell through her hand. Chara looked at it dejectedly. Toriel pushed a bit of magic into the fork and knife and gave them to Chara. 

Chara was able to pick up the fork and knife without them falling through her hands. Toriel told her to try and eat the doughnut. As soon as Chara swallowed the first piece she become more solid. As she ate she became more and more solid. As she finished, she was completely solid. "Interesting." Said Toriel. "What do you mean?" Piped up Asriel. "Monster food is made of magic, and whenever we eat it, it can boost our magic levels, especially if they were very depleted. Chara, can you show me your soul?" Chara nodded and pushed out her soul. What was once completely dark red, now had splotches of white in it and was slowly turning to a pale red. Toriel got a crease in her forehead. 

"Asriel can I see yours now?" Asriel nodded and pushed it out. They all gasped. Frisk because it was pretty, and Asriel, Chara, and Toriel gasped because what was once a pure white soul, now had patches of red in it and had slowly healing cracks. "Amazing! Your souls have somehow been combined." Toriel said. "Well what does that mean?" Asked Asriel worriedly. "It means that you now have determination, enough for your soul to persist after death." She pointed at Asriel as she said that. Now she pointed at Chara. "Now your soul looks like it might have enough monster magic in it to somehow form a new body out of magic, if you have a large steady stream of it." Chara looked entranced. 

Frisk seeing both of the pretty colored souls pushed their own soul out. It was a bright red soul. They grabbed it in their hands and pushed it into Chara's soul, witch in turn fell into Asriel's soul. "No, No, No, NO, NO!" Toriel screamed. In the old tales when a monsters soul combines with human's soul while they are both still alive, well, bad things happen. There was no telling what could happen with two human souls and a monsters. Soon there was a bang and a bright light. Toriel was pushed away by the force of magic circling the three souls. Soon the magic was swirling around them in a void, kicking up wind, and moving things around. 

Soon all of the magic shot inwards and the light and winds died down. Toriel struggled to her feet and gasped in horror. On the table there was wilted flower petals. She looked around and nearly passed out from shock. Frisk looked older, Chara looked solid, and Asriel looked like he used to, except he had a crown of vines on his head, and had leaves sticking out from his skin instead of fur in some patches and was wearing what he died in. She picked up Frisk and carried them to their bed. She checked their pulse and used a weak medical spell to make sure they were fine. 

The scan showed Frisk was fine, if not a little magic depleted. Toriel wasn't going to question it, so she went and grabbed Asriel and had the same results. Then she went and picked up Chara and put her next to Asriel in her bed. The medical scan looked the same. As she looked closer at Frisk she could see their features shift and change, looking older and then younger. Then she looked at Chara and saw multiple parts of her body were turning transparent then shifting back. Asriel appeared to be growing flowers and vines out of different parts of his body. as soon as they reached more than four feet away from him, the wilted and turned to dust, blowing away in a nonexistent wind. Toriel stumbled out of the door and into her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like it? Did I jump from topic to topic to quickly? would you like to learn more about the old monster language Fenkuin? If so just let me know in a comment. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure how to end this, but enjoy. Might be some errors, but I'm too tired right now to fix them, so I'll probably go back over it tomorrow.

Asriel awoke with a groan. He looked over expecting to see Chara, but she was nowhere in sight. He rubbed his eyes to try to wake up more. Wait. Rubbed his eyes? He doesn't have... Hands! Somehow Asriel now had hands. He sat up in bed and bit back another groan. He had such a horrible headache. He stood up and withstood a wave of dizziness. What happened last night? Something about souls... His soul! Last night Frisk put their souls together and everyone passed out. Then how did he get in bed? Toriel must have carried the small child. For now he was indeed a small child. 

He pushed out his soul to check it, and gasped. His soul was now white, red, and marron. If that wasn't odd enough, where it once was cracking apart, was now sealed with a small green, vine like line. What was really weird though was the green ring around his soul. He touched it and gasped. He felt his magic surround him and suddenly he shifted into a flower again. What? He sends his focus inwards and touched the ring again. Suddenly he grew bigger and bigger until he looked like he had when he absorbed Chara's soul. God-like, that is. 

He wondered what would happen if he touched it again, so he did. He shrunk down into a flower. He decided he was too hungry to deal with this, so he pushed it to turn back into a small child and stumbled out of the room.

Chara felt like garbage. She was laying on the floor under her bed with a pounding headache. She tried to sit up and float through the bed, but she just hit her head, making the pounding worse. She groaned in pain. She rolled out from under the bed and stood up, nearly falling over again. She sat on the floor and held her head in her hands. Well she tried to at least. As she put her head in her hands, it simply fell through onto her arms. What the heck? Her hands were transparent. Of course they were. She thought about what happened last night and groaned. No wonder she had a pounding headache. They were all lucky they weren't dead. 

She decided to check her soul, to make sure it was alright. As she pushed it out she gasped in surprise. Her soul now had red patches melted into the others. Also there was a silver ring going around her soul, but it had what looked like a mini her attached to it. She reached out and pressed the arm of the small soul Chara. Suddenly she felt a tingle in her right arm. Wow! Would you look at that! It was transparent. she tried to hit herself, but her hand passed right through. Amazing! She pushed the same arm and the tingle came back. As soon as it came, it was gone, and her arm was solid. 

She grabbed her soul and pushed it back into her body. Hmm. She wondered if she could access her ghost like powers without touching her soul. She focused on what the tingle felt like and she felt something gather in her chest. She pushed the feeling into her legs. Sure enough her legs turned transparent. She focused on the tingle, but made it less this time. Now her legs were slightly more solid than they were. She focused the tingle all over her body and made herself transparent. She floated into the wall and down the hallway on a hunt for a certain flower. 

Frisk yawned and sat up. They wondered what happened last night. All they remembered were the pretty colored souls. They got up and walked to the mirror, they somehow knew was in the closet. She opened the closet and pulled out a mirror from the back. It was taller than they were! They wished they were taller. Suddenly they felt a few ticks in their chest. Wow! Now they were almost as tall as chara! Hmm they also looked older. Their hair was almost down to their waste. They didn't like that so they focused the tick into shortening their hair. Suddenly their hair grew backwards, almost like time was resetting. Odd. Frisk skipped out of the room to the kitchen past Chara and Asriel. 

They reached into the cabinet and pulled out the leftover pancake batter from yesterday and added some more milk. They stirred it around and pulled out a pan from seemingly nowhere, and put it on the stove. They pushed the ticking around them and slowed it down. Then they just listened for a moment. They sighed in contentment and began to make crepes. They finished the very thin pancakes and put a few on each plate. Next they pulled out some chocolate sauce and berries that Mother had bought at the shop. 

They filled each crepe with different berries, like one crepe with one type of berry, one with another type of berries, and one with all of the berries. After they had done that they poured chocolate sauce on each crepe, adding extra sauce to Chara's because they somehow know it's her favorite. They push the comforting ticking of a clock towards under their arms. suddenly they have another set of arms. Frisk smiles and picks up the plates, all four of them. One for them, one for Chara, one for Asriel, and one for Toriel. 

Asriel whistled. "Wow Frisk! You were only in there for 1 minute and 43 seconds. I counted! How did you even cook all of that! You're four! Also why do you have 4 arms? Frisk smiled and put the plates down in front of the correct chair for the correct person. Frisk Focused on the ticking and pushed it back into their very being. Frisk's body seems to bend time and turns back into a four year old's body. "Huh. So I got ghost powers, Asriel got transformation powers, and Frisk got the ability to bend time apparently. Also, how did you know I liked extra chocolate? "I don't know. Something in my very being just told me." Frisk's voice had a timeless element to it, almost as if a higher being was speaking through them... Probably not though. 

After they had started eating Toriel came into the room. "Oh children! Who made breakfast? Also, are you all okay? After last night I just wanted to make sure." After they told Toriel what happened they all ate breakfast together. After eating, the children decide to go outside and try to practice what they can do. Well Chara and Asriel at least. Frisk just climbed up into a tree and watched them practice. "Let me try this.." Chara focused the tingling out of her body towards Asriel. A plethora of tiny soul-like Chara's shot towards Asriel. Chara was afraid they were going to hit Asriel and hurt him, but before they could, Asriel was covered in a thick layer of vines. The Chara dummies hit it and dissolved it. Soon they wormed their way through the vines to Asriel, but when they hit him, he simply felt more energized. 

"You can summon vines?" Chara asked. "Apparently. Also those tiny Chara's made my soul feel more powerful. Try firing them at the wall." Chara did so, not expecting much, only to have them explode on contact. BOOM. Chara and Asriel tried to figure out why, but could only think that it didn't hurt Asriel because their souls are intertwined. After practicing for a while, Toriel called them inside and made them eat lunch. After lunch they had afternoon lessons. Today Frisk learned about monster history, but they seemed to somehow already know most of it... Odd. After lessons they had dinner and went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took soooo long. Urg. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. How did you like their powers? They probably won't use them alot, but still.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed making this chapter. I know it's not Christmas, or even winter yet, but the characters get some special items in this chapter. Also Frisk makes a new friend. I made a picture of what Asriel's soul looks like in this story, but I can't figure out how to post it. If you know how, please let me know.

(A few months latter)

"Frisk! Wake up! Come on!." Frisk waved their arms, trying to bat Asriel away. "C'mon Frisk! It's Giftsmas!" Frisk sat up at that. Asriel took that as a positive, and picked them up in his arms. Today Asriel was rocking his god of hyperdeath form, so he was able to pick them up easily. Frisk just shook their head and put their arms around his neck. Asriel just swooped into the kitchen, just as Toriel had finished making breakfast. Asriel sat Frisk down in their chair and went to help Toriel carry in all of the food. Soon everyone had a plate in front of them and were digging into a healthy meal of bacon and eggs. 

Soon everyone was done and they went around giving gifts to each other. Frisk gave Toriel a cookbook, and Asriel a hat with a huge smiling yellow flower. He accepted it with a shake of his head. Lastly Frisk gave Chara a huge bag of name brand chocolate. She was thrilled with her present from Frisk. Chara got Asriel an ugly Giftmas sweater that would fit his 'God of hyperdeath' form, and a smaller version for his flower form. Asriel put it over his Delta rune tunic. Chara got Toriel a new pie pan. Torel was very thankful for a new pan, as her old one was getting rusty. Lastly Chara got Frisk clock earrings. Frisk looked confused, until Chara held them up to their ear lobe, and they stayed there on their on. "If you take on out and tap it, it will grow to full size. Here try it." Frisk takes the left on off and taps it with their finger tip. She felt a small tug on her chest, before it grew to full size. They looked concerned until Chara said, "It was just bonding with your soul, so only you can take them out and put them in now. Now, take the clock and set it on the floor." Frisk did so and suddenly the clock disappeared and came back to their ear, however it was now missing the number 12. 

Frisk looked curious. "Now, open your mind and soul to the number twelve." Frisk did as chara said, and was suddenly transported to where they set down the clock. Frisk looked mystified. "You can also call back numbers by thinking about it. Oh and you can bring others with you when you teleport if your holding onto them and focusing on their soul as well as yours. However you can only use the clocks when your wearing them." Frisk sat up and hugged Chara. "Thanks." They whispered. Chara smiled and said no problem. 

*You gained Teleporting Twin Clocks* 

Asriel got Chara a knife sharpener, Toriel a sweater with 'Best Goat Mom' on it. Toriel smiled and gave a watery laugh. Lastly Asriel gave Frisk a headband with goat ears on it. "There! Now you look like me and mom!" Frisk, Chara, and Asriel laughed after they put them on. Toriel gave Asriel an old sword that she had been in the family from decades. She had recently found it in the attic. "If you press on the hilt, it can be transformed into an item that most fits you. But first you have to bond to it. Just put a drop of blood on the delta rune in the hilt." Asriel did as she said, and suddenly the sword transformed into a huge sword with a split in the middle (The sword he uses as god of hyperdeath after he gains all of the souls of the underground) and a leather strap for carrying. But suddenly it turns into a flower crown with one flower containing a delta rune, then a small pot, big enough for his flower form to sit in, with a delta rune . Asriel turned back into his child form and touched the delta rune on the front of the pot. He felt a small wave of magic pass over him, assessing his form, then it turned back into a flower crown. 

Asriel shrugged and put it on his head. He felt a wave of protective magics wash over him and enter his soul. Next Toriel gave Frisk a pendant. It was shaped like a Delta Rune. "Now I know how since you can grow, sometimes your clothes don't fit, but now, if you wearing this pendant, your outfit will become the perfect size for you." Frisk smiled and thanked Toriel for the thoughtful gift. Next Toriel gave Chara a Headband with the Delta Rune stamped into it with runes. "I know you've been having trouble staying solid for long times, as your magic is still strengthening. These runes on the headband will pull magic from the air and when your power levels get low, it will give you a small power boost, so until your magic strengthens as you use it more, it will help you." Chara thanked Toriel for the very thoughtful gift. 

After exchanging gifts, they all had a nice afternoon, while latter on Frisk went deeper into the ruins to gift the spiders some gold they had been saving, and the Foggits a brand new ball to play with instead of the spider's old falling apart ball of cobwebs. The Froggits had gifted them a bag of monster candy, while the spiders gave them a free spider-doughnut and spider-cider. Frisk was wandering the ruins in their oldest form they use, probably around 16 years of age. Frisk had just finished a puzzle when they saw a ghost laying in the leaves, pretending to sleep. "H-hello? Are you alright?" Frisk asked the ghost shyly. "O-oh... Am I bothering you? I'm sorry... I'll go.." The ghost seemed sad. 

"No! Don't leave. I'll be lonely if you leave!" Frisk said, trying to keep the ghost here. "O-oh okay, I guess. My names Napstablook. You can call me... Napstablook." The ghost, now known as Napstablook said. "My names Frisk! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with family on Giftsmas?" Frisk asked. "Oh... The only family I have left is a dummy that likes stabbing things. We... My family... calls.... used to call him mad dummy. We don't speak much anymore. I used to be really close with my cousin... but he disappeared around a year ago." Napstablook trailed off sadly. Frisk looked concerned. Frisk thought for a minute. "Will you excuse me for a minute Napstablook." Frisk politely asked the ghost. "Oh sure... Take as much time as you need.." 

Frisk pulled out the old phone Toriel had given them. They dialed up Toriel's number. Ring. Ring. "Hello my child! What's that? You want to invite a ghost over for dinner tonight? HE'S ALONE FOR GIFTSMAS! Yes you can invite him over. I'll tell Asriel and Chara you made a new friend and you invited them over for diner." Click. "Hey Napstablook?" Napstablook looked up. "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Napstablook thought for a minute. "Sure I guess." Frisk gave him a beaming smile. "Wanna hang out until then?" Napstablook agreed. You learned Napstablook liked to listen and make music, called spooktunes. You also learned they had a pretty cool hat. You spent the rest of the evening having fun with Napstablook until you both went to your house for diner. You all end up having a wonderful evening. At the end of the evening Napstablook gives you his number. 

*You gained a Ghost Friend! Congrats!* 

After all of the children were in bed, Toriel snuck down to the ruins exit. Before she went, she grabbed a small package from the cabinet and put it in a small plastic bag to protect from the cold and snow. It had a note on it. 'Merry Giftsmas. Hope you enjoy. -a fellow jokester'. Toriel slowly and carefully opened the exit door. She set the bag in the snow. Before she closed the door she saw a small package sitting in the snow. "Oh?" She reached down and picked it up. 'To female comedian. -From a joker with a brother who needs read to at night. Toriel smiled and picked up the package for her. 

She opened it and inside was a small slip of paper. It read 'Merry Giftsmas, my dear friend. I hope you receive this package. For reference this package is for the lady behind the door.' Toriel moved the slip of paper and gasped. It was an expensive joke book published by the Drakes last month. They were a famous comedian couple that was quite famous outside of the ruins. She had mentioned wanting the book in passing, but she didn't expect to get it! She sighed in happiness. She went into her bedroom and closed the door. She out away the book in one of her shelves to read latter. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

(The Next day) (Outside of the door) 

A short teenage skeleton returned to the door, expecting his gift to still be there. The lady never open the door anyway. It was probably stupid to get a book for her that she had mentioned in passing. However, when he came upon the door, his package was gone and a bag laid buried in fresh snow. He dug it out and opened it. Inside it was a present with a tag on it. 'Merry Giftsmas. Hope you enjoy. -a fellow jokester.' sans opened the gift to find... a physics book? He opened it and found a joke book. He opened the joke book and found another physics book. He smiled, put the book in his jacket, and made his way to his sentry station, smile still firmly on face. It felt nice to have a smile so big. He should smile more often. He thought to himself as he continued on his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Did you like me including Asriel's swords, Napstablook, and San's point of view? Let me know in the comments what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update! I was staying the night at a family members house, and didn't have a computer to use.

(A few years latter.) (Frisk is now 8 in real age, though they have seemed to have taken a liking to their twelve year old from, with a short bob.) 

Frisk faced off against the Froggit in a heated battle of wits. Asriel and Chara were watching from the sidelines along with their other monster friends, such as Napstablook, some Froggits, and the spiders.

"Haha! I win again! In your face!" The Froggit angeryly spit the marker out of his mouth and hoped back to his other friends. Napstablook and Asriel both handed Chara a coin. "Who knew sweet little Frisk can be so vicious!" Said Asriel. "I didn't even know you CAN be vicious in Tic-Tac-To." Napstablook said in wonder. Frisk looked at the palm of her hand, where a holographic clock beamed up at them. "Guys, we have to head back home. You know how mom gets when we aren't home at least ten minutes before curfew. Asriel and Chara agreed, so they all said goodbye to their friends. Only Napstablook noticed Frisk slip a few gold coins to the losing froggit. 'Oh well.' The usually shy ghost thought, and floated off towards Waterfall's Blook Family Snail Farm. 

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel, were the last to leave the spider bake sale room, witch was where they had been playing, and head home. Luckily they made it home fifteen minutes before curfew, so Toriel wasn't as worried as normal, she was still always worried for her children though, even with their soul powers. At home they had a nice family dinner before the children all headed off to their room. 

"What I would give to see the outside of the ruins." Frisk sighed. "I agree. This place has been our home for four years, but sometimes I still want to see what remains of the underground I used to know so well. That is besides the lab, witch I still check in on." Asriel said, in agreement with Frisk. Chara shrugged. "It's probably for the better, honestly. I mean, sure we have gotten our powers mostly down, but sometimes we still have trouble. Like when I get to emotional and start drifting through walls, when I should be solid." Asriel piped in, "Or when I start sleepwalking, randomly shifting form, and firing rainbows and vines in the house." Frisk nodded. "Or when I revert to my normal age, whenever I get too tired." They all shared a sigh. Asriel touched his delta rune, item, witch was at the time, the flower crown, and transformed it into the pot, witch he slept in. He changed forms while the girls changed into their sleepwear. Frisk had decided to sleep like a baby, as a baby, and changed forms then had Chara help put on their tiny nightgown. Chara just put on her normal pajamas witch was a two piece set with a shirt and shorts, or long pants depending on the weather, with small crowns on them. They all settled down for the night, and quickly fell asleep. 

Toriel sighed as she caught the tail end of their conversation. Toriel wasn't naive or stupid enough to think that they would always stay with her. She knew there would be a time when the children got to cooped up here in the ruins and decided to leave. All she could hope for was a couple of more years with them, at least, before she was all alone again. She didn't like the way here thoughts were going so she went down to the exit. He was there tonight, but she wasn't in much of a laughing mood. He seemed to notice this. "Hey, lady, are you okay?" Toriel sighed. She wished she knew the name of the jokester who usually brought her away from her thoughts of being alone. "Hey, I have a strange request to make of you. Will you listened to it please?" The presence seemed to shift around outside. 

Sans wasn't sure what this lady was going to ask of him, but he didn't want to hear the kind women who he usually spent time around sad anymore, so he agreed to listen to her request, even if he couldn't help her. "If two humans-" She cut herself off. "If anyone comes out of this door, will you promise to protect and look after them?" How could Sans say no to her? She sounded so far from her usually cherry self, so he agreed to protect anyone who came out of that door to the best of his abilities. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but he wouldn't press, for he didn't want the only adult figure in his life to go away. Even though they usually told each other jokes, sometimes they just talked about life, or his friends. Sure he had Grillby and Papyrus, but she just seemed to understand. She was just like the mother he had always wanted when he and Papyrus lived with their father, before his accident, and sometimes now, even though he was now nearing his 20th birthday. The lady seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and now after that was over, she seemed back in her usual mood. Sans was glad he could help her.

(Three years pass) (Frisk is now 11) (It is 3 months until their 12th birthday) 

Toriel called her children into the living room with a heavy heart. She had decided to do what she hated to think about. Once they had all sat down, she came out with it. "I know you all want to leave to the ruins. If you truly wish to leave this place, I will let you. But I cannot let you go in good conscious without training." They were shocked. They knew their mom knew they wanted to leave, but they never thought she'd let them leave. They quickly agreed. "You can leave a few days after Frisk's birthday if you still want to go. Everyday until then I will help train you to survive the underground. They all thanked their mom and gave her a hug. In the following months they learned the layout of the underground and how to perfect their powers the best they could in the time they had. Such as Chara learned how to change parts of her body transparent before she was hit, while Asriel learned how how to travel through the dirt faster and how to change his face as a flower. He learned how to fire rainbows in his child form and how to wield his sword in his 'god of hyperdeath' form. He leaned that instead of only attacking with his sword, he could also use it to make people think about what they were doing. Such as if they didn't really feel sure about fighting, he could use the power of his sword to make them think about their actions, so if they were set on fighting they still could, but they could also decided to not fight. 

Frisk however used their powers to learn to blend in. People would be less likely to believe they were a human if they had extra limbs, or four eyes, or a forked tongue. To practice, Toriel made Frisk keep an extra eye, two more arms, and a forked tongue all of the time, even while sleeping. Due to this, Frisk kept their age closer to eleven than they normally would. They also learned how to use some limited magic, so people would think they were just a weak monster, or a monster child. Frisk was getting better at keeping the extra appendages up, so they also focused on their persuasive skills. They practised getting Vegetoid to leave them alone, witch was a feat in itself, as that guy was obsessed with eating healthy, and getting everyone else to eat healthy. So Frisk was getting pretty good at eating their greens and running away as quick as their acastional four legs could carry them. 

Soon Frisk's birthday was upon them and Frisk was allowed to go back to their normal appearance for the day. In the morning Toriel had prepared Frisk's favorite breakfast of blueberry pancakes. Well, Frisk had Blueberry pancakes, Asriel had normal pancakes and Chara had chocolate chip pancakes. After breakfast Toriel gave Frisk a present for their trip. Toriel had somehow managed to find the newest version of phone on the market, and had bought it for Frisk. Frisk hugged Toriel after Toriel said, "I may not be able to come with you, but I still wish to know you are safe, my child." When they pulled away, they both had tears in their eyes, even though neither said anything. 

*You gained New Phone!* 

Latter on in the afternoon, Frisk had a small party and invited their friends. It had a nice party. Somehow it had gotten out that they were leaving the ruins, so their friends gave them things to help all of them out. The spiders had given them a bracelet with a charm of the official Spider family crest. They told them, if they wore it and encountered other spiders, they would know that they are a spider friend and should not be harmed. The froggits had given them a frog charm. They said of someone was planning on attacking you soon in the area you were in, it would glow green to give you time to prepare. As they grow nearer, it would start to flash, then stop when they were almost there. 

Napstablook had given them a map charm that would glow if they strayed from their path, whatever that meant. Napstablook also told them to visit if they were in waterfall. The Vegetoid had given them a carrot charm. Apparently if you touched a vegetable to the charm, it will absorb the vegetable and turn it into power, so if your hurt, you can touch it heal yourself. It was actually very helpful. The shy Whismur gave you a charm in the shape of wings. Frisk asked what it did, but Whismur just shrugged and said she was sorry, but she didn't know. Frisk smiled and said it was okay. After that every all had cake, hung out and had a good time. 

*You gained Charm Bracelet!* 

After the party Asriel and Chara gave them a bag full of snacks, healing items, and food for the trip. Frisk smiled and thanked her family. "No problem! We're coming with you after all, and want to keep us all safe." Asriel said. Frisk drew them into a group hug. Later that night they spent time packing what they would need. It was decided that Chara would remain transparent, unless she needed to help Frisk. Asriel had decided to be a flower for the journey, as he didn't want anyone to tell the king his son was still alive. He also decided to go by the name that Frisk had given him when they were little. Flowey. That night everyone went to bed anxious about the upcoming trip. 

The next morning everyone woke up early to get ready to go. Frisk made another pair of arms appear with ease. Next they split their tongue and made another eye appear. They grabbed their bag and handed one to Chara. When she grabbed it it turned transparent like her. That was another thing she had been practicing. Asriel took off his flower crown and turned it into a smaller than normal pot... well he tried to do that, but instead it turned into a leaf with sticky stuff on it. He tried to pick it up, but it stuck to him. "That's useful." He said. He turned into a flower and the leaf stuck near his base. He climbed up onto Frisk's shoulders, and held on with his vines. 

Toriel walked them down to the ruins exit. "Do you have everything you need, my children?" Toriel asked concernedly. Frisk checked their wrist and patted their ears, to make sure their jewelry was still there. It was. 'Flowey' dug around Frisk's bag for a minute and popped back out. "Everything's in here!" Chara checked her own bag. She nodded "I have everything." She told Toriel. Toriel pulled all of her children in for a tight hug. She kissed them all on the forehead, even Asriel, the flower. "Be safe. I have a friend who promised to protect you. I hope they succeed. Be safe. And call every night. And-" Toriel was cut off by a hug from Frisk. "We will, mom, don't worry about us." Toriel gave a watery laugh. "I will always worry about you kids. Even when your with me." toriel pushed open the door and a blast of cold washed over all in the room. "Goodbye. I love you kids. Come back to me, safe." The kids promised they would and Toriel softly shut the huge door. 

Frisk gasped. The outside was so beautiful. Frisk ran up ahead, jostling 'Flowey.' "Hey! Watch it Frisk!" Frisk giggled and said sorry. Chara sighed in acceptance. She knew this would happen. She shook her head and followed Frisk up to a huge log lying in the path. Frisk was trying to pick it up. It was too heavy. Oh well. 

Sans heard noises coming from in front of the door. He teleported to the forest. He was confused. I thought the lady said it was two humans and something else? Well the ghost certainly looked human. The other one looked like a monster, but there was something about them... Their a human, aren't they? Oh well. At least they don't look like one. Makes his job easier. He saw something poke it's head out from the not-human human's bag. Was that a flower? Sans shrugged and continued to watch. He saw them try to pick up the stick than pass it. He used his blue magic to crush it. 

Frisk spun around as they heard the huge branch break. The unmovable branch now lay in pieces. "Let's keep moving." Chara said seriously. They didn't want their little sibling, who they had helped to raise, die. Even if they had save points, she didn't want to risk one not working and her losing Frisk or Asriel forever. Frisk was walking now, not skipping. They came upon a gate that most things could fit though. Suddenly Chara couldn't move. They saw something come up behind Frisk. If they were powerful enough to stop her, there's no telling what he would do to Frisk. She tried to open her mouth, but found she couldn't. She noticed the Froggit's charm had not glowed, so they mean no harm to Frisk. Chara relaxed a little, but still kept her guard up. 

"D O N ' T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W F R I E N D ? TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer. Just to clarify, Frisk is 12, and now looks like a monster, with four arms, a forked tongue and a third eye. Chara is staying in ghost form, unless Frisk needs her. Asriel is staying as Flowey, because he doesn't want anyone to know who he really is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to hold off on it. Hope you enjoy.

Frisk Froze. Their danger charm had not flashed, nor buzzed, so that means this monster did not wish to harm them. So that means... They must be a friend! Frisk spun around and put their hand in the shorter monster's hand. Suddenly a loud fart rang out through the chilly wind. Frisk couldn't stop themselves. the started giggling at the small monster's prank. "Ah. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Oldest trick in the book. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. "I've never seen you around these parts? Who are you?" 

"I'm Frisk! Frisk the... I'm actually not sure what I am! That's Chara," Frisk pointed at the ghostly figure. Asriel poked his head out of Frisk's bag. "And I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! We were separated from our family awhile ago, and were stuck in the ruins! Eventually we found a door, and went through it. Here we are now!" Sans nodded. 

"There's all well and good, but... I've never heard of a ghost getting stuck anywhere, or a flower and strange monster lost in the ruins." Sans white pupils disappeared from his eye sockets. He look straight at Frisk and Chara. "YOU BOTH ARE HUMANS, AREN'T YOU?" Frisk panicked and got ready to run. They just realized this skeleton was probably a sentry from Snowdin. Sans' pupils returned. "That's cool. I've never met a human before. However I made a promise to protect whoever comes out of the ruins. I guess you not looking like normal humans helps me do that. Whatever. Follow me, I'll show you to town. However, look out for my brother. He's a human hunting fanatic! Welp. On we go!" They walked through the fence like thing. 

Chara was confused. This skeleton was the person Mom had said had promised to protect them, but... She didn't trust him just yet. As they followed sans through the fence, he made small talk. "I'm supposed to be on look out for humans, and capture them, but I don't care about capturing anyone. So your all good." Soon they came upon a sentry station with a conveniently shaped lamp next to it. "SANS! YOU HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES IN THE LAST EIGHT DAYS!" A voice yelled at Sans from down the path. "Quick. Behind that conveniently placed lamp!" Sans called out to us. Frisk dove behind the lamp, while Chara floated into a tree. 

"Hey Papyrus." Sans smiled at... Papyrus? "DON'T 'HEY PAPYRUS' ME! WHAT IF A HUMAN COME BY HERE! WE HAVE TO BE READY!" Papyrus seemed to talk very loudly. "I dunno, maybe you should check behind that lamp." Was sans trying to give them away? "NO BROTHER! I MUST GO CHECK MY PUZZLES!" Papyrus left the clearing. 

"Hey, he's gone now, you can come out now." Frisk walked out from behind the lamp while Chara appeared next to them. Wasn't she in a tree? Oh well. "I'll be over here. Call if you need me." Sans walked over to the sentry station, and pulled out a ketchup bottle. He leaned up against the tree, drinking the ketchup. 

Frisk walked up to Chara. "Hey Chara, I'm going to just go back to two arms. It's getting hard to keep them up in the cold." Chara sighed and said it was okay. Frisk walked over to the sentry station. It was full of ketchup and mustard bottles. Frisk walked up to Sans. "Hey kid. Didn't you have four arms before? Oh well. What do you need?" Frisk asked him to show them to snowdin. "Sure. It's down the path. Hey, could you do me a favor?" Frisk nodded. "My brother had never seen a human before, it would really make his day if he saw you. Could you do that?" Frisk nodded and said sure. 

They looked at Chara, to make sure she was fine with it. "Fine. But be careful Frisk." Frisk smiled and looked back at Sans. "Alright. Let's go kiddo." Sans led them to down the path, to a small clearing where Papyrus was waiting for them. "HELLO SANS! NICE OF YOU TO GET UP AND DO SOME WORK!" Sans shook his head. "Nah, I'm just showing around my new friends." Papyrus looked confused. "NEW FRIENDS?" Papyrus looked around. "OH MY GOD! SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN?" Sans shook his head. "No, that's a rock. "OH" Papyrus found, 'ROCK'. 

"Hey Paps, what's that in behind the rock?" Sans looked at Frisk. "OH MY GOD SANS!" He yelled. "IS THAT A HUMAN?" Papyrus looked at his brother. "Yes Papyrus. That's a human and a ghost and a flower." Papyrus looked stunned. "WOWIE! THREE NOW FRIENDS!" Papyrus turned to Frisk. "PREPARE FOR PUZZLES, HUMAN! NAYHA NYHA NYHA HA!" Papyrus ran off, but not before popping back in for an extra, "Ha." 

"Don't worry. His puzzles aren't that hard. I might even help if you need it, kid." 


End file.
